


Karmagisa One-Shots!

by RedTheWeeb



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boredom Typing tbh, Don’t worry I’ll update my other stories soon, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One-Shots, This is just to let out all the weird ideas in my head, smut????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheWeeb/pseuds/RedTheWeeb
Summary: After not posting awhile, I’m back! Sorry that I’ve been gone so long! I apologize sincerely for my lack of uploads. High school is a bitch when you have learning disabilities.Anyway, if you have suggestions for story ideas please tell me! No promise I’ll do them, but I’ll at the very least read them all.For the most part, this is all just a mind dump of different ideas of my own different idess because I have a lot of them.See ya!





	1. Pride Month!

~Nagisa's POV~

June 1st. It's pride month now, no matter how much you wanna hide from it, it's pride month. Not saying I want to hide from it necessarily. My mother makes me hide from it. Despite her constant rambles and fits of me being a girl, she wants me married into a happy straight family with a beautiful wife. Of course she suggests Kayano but we're just really good friends, nothing more.

Now you might be wondering why any of this matters. It matters because I'm gay. I like guys, I always have liked guys. It's nothing I've ever really had to discover throughout my life because it's always lingered as a constant. I know others struggle with this kinda thing, but that's just not me.

Pride month is one of the very few times I allow myself to show signs of my sexuality whether it be cracking jokes or drawing rainbows on my assignments. Though I'm too big a wimp to actually come out of closet. It's always been a dream of mine but no matter what it's gonna stay only a dream.

***

I've been hearing strange whispers all around school today. I can't make out exactly what they're saying but the few words I can understand are 'Karma' and 'Gay'. Now I really wanna believe what they're saying is true but they're most likely just making fun of him. People do that.

My curiosity is bothering me about the words though, something about them makes my stomach do cartwheels and flips. It makes my heart race and my ears heat. It's a feeling I can't describe. Is this...love? 

Ok fine, I'll admit it. I love Karma Akabane. He's been my best friend for years so you could understand why. It's just something about him that puts butterflies in my stomach, all dancing around like they're gonna die tomorrow. He's the one I dream about at night; he's the one I fantasize and daydream about. He's the one who's lips I can only pray that one day I can feel against mine in all their glory. Never would another's embrace satisfy me.

...that's never gonna happen. Let's be honest here, even if he were to mysteriously be gay then he would most definitely not settle for someone so dull minded and unattractive as me. He'd go for someone like Isogai or Itona. Hell, I'd even say Terasuka rather than me. Literally any other than me he would want to date. 

But despite all the odds, there's something in my gut that tells me to at least ask the sexuality question. This lunch period is gonna be a strange one is all that I can say.

***

I asked Karma to come outside behind the small shack in the back of the school. I told him that under no circumstances should anyone follow him. He had a small laugh and a small tease when I asked but I'm too far into this to care. I need to satisfy my aching mind and put it to ease!

Just as he was asked to, Karma shows up behind the school. Immediately I can notice two things out of the ordinary for him: his black jacket was off and I could see a little bit of red scattered all over his face. He was left in just a plain white shirt, nervously looking at me like he was in some sort of trouble.

I swallow a lump in my throat, preparing for the task at hand "S-so," I finally spoke up "There was something that I was wondering about you regarding this months theme." 

I could see his face shifting, looking like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming airplane "What would you wanna know about it?" He questioned, trying to hide his nervousness behind his signature devilish smirk despite it being so blatantly obvious.

"Karma, is it true that you're gay?"

I could see a look in his eyes, a look I thought originally as panic. Looking closer, it seemed to be nothing more than worry. I don't know why he's worried but something tells me he didn't like the question.

"If you're gonna make fun of me then just do it, goddamnit. Yes, I'm gay." Karma answers defensively, his eyes beginning to water "I don't even know how people figured out but I've been getting made fun of all day! If you don't wanna be my friend then say it!"

I was shocked by the answer, yet also very upset that he had been facing difficulties due to it. Nothing hurts worse than being made fun of for who you like on this planet, it's not our choice who our mind says we're attracted to. Unless you're one of those people who acts gay or something for attention, you're not cool or hip, you're an asshole

Quickly I reply "I never said that, Karma! I just asked because...because..." I say hesitantly, feeling my body subconsciously quivering "I'm gay too."

Karma's eyes shot open, a gasp escaping his as he stares at me with his beautiful golden eyes. I would have fallen into a trance staring at them if it wasn't for the necessity of blinking.  

Without saying a single word or anything of the sorts, he takes several steps towards me until he finally lands in front of me. Barely a centimeter of distance was put between us, those oddly familiar butterflies appearing again just like that. After a moment of hesitation, he leans down and ever so smoothly places his lips against mine, no words needed to be said anymore. We both knew what we were thinking.

I was surprised at first by the kiss but after a moment, it seemed all too correct. He places his hands against my hips and I snake my hands down his arms, clenching his shoulders. The kiss only gets hotter when he dips his tongue into it, exploring all the crevices of my mouth. It was amazing, even better than they were in all of my daydreams or even wet dreams.

After about a minute, he pulls off for air and hugs me with a smile on his face. The cautious and once saddened eyes he had were now filled with life and excitement. Tears of joy ran down his face as we exchange glances of pure happiness.

"Huh. I honestly should've expected this from you, Nagisa." Karma said mischievously "Don't think I don't see you glancing at me constantly in class!"

"Oh hush, Karma. You've got to room to speak, you probably stare daggers at me." I say, playfully punching his arm.

He rolls his eyes dismissively "Oh, and not to mention some rather peculiar videos I saw on your computer at your house the few times I spent the night."

"...Am I busted?"

"You are."


	2. My boyfriend is my...tutor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets bad grades, Karma helps to improve them

~Nagisa's POV~

I'm back in the principles office again. This is something that I'm quite used to. The clash of my mother against the principle, it's gone on for years. Even in special ed, I just can't seem to firm my grip on these subject. It's not even my fault! I study, I pay attention, I try, and no matter what my brain is just stupid.

Most of these session ends with an angry mother, tears running down my face, and a harsh beating when I get home. It's miserable just how cruel she can be about my grades, calling me a useless child because of them. I'll have to drop out as soon as possible...

***

The only one who has been rationally helpful has been Karma. Who would've thought that actually helping me and not just yelling at me to be better would be a better solution? 

Karma invites me over almost every day to help me study. He tries his best to help me, he usually fails because y'know; he's not a teacher. But whenever he manages to actually teach me something, I can see the excitement in his eyes. 

Throughout all of this learning adventure it started with only good intentions, it's been intensifying. Every once in awhile when he realizes I've gotten something down I get a kiss. Passing grade and he'll add tongue. I can only imagine what acing a test would result in.  Ah! Can't be thinking about that!

I think this means we're in a relationship but neither of us have gone out and said it. Rather confusing.

I've been zoning out this whole time he's been teaching, apparently he's been trying to get my attention because when I finally go back into reality "Nagisa!" He says, his voice raised "For the 50th time, are you alive?!"

"Y-yes!" I panic, looking at the paper and seeing what he's written. It looks like rocket science to me, I haven't an idea what the hell is on this paper "W-would you mind explaining that again?"

He turns my face towards his, staring me in the eyes "You need to pay attention, Nagisa! You have a test tomorrow! If you fail the test, I'm not giving you rewards for the rest of the year!"

"H-huh?! You can't do that, Karma!"

"Oh yeah? I just did! This has 15 percent of your grade on the line, if you fail it you're gonna fail the class!" Karma said, passionately strict. 

He's always strict about my grade, last time I failed something he wouldn't even look at me for an entire week. I guess it just makes it that much more rewarding when I succeed.

"Pythagorean theorem." He says suddenly, as if I know whatever the heck that is!

"Pie the what-now?" I respond confusedly 

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared!"

"You act like I know what that means!"

***  
A day after the test. I'm nervous to be knocking on the same hardwood door I've gotten accustomed too for about a month now. I don't know my grade, I haven't checked it. I bet he'll ban talking for a month after how hard I bombed the test. I am not confident in the slightest.

He opens the door with a big smile on his face, something was up "You did it, Nagisa." He said, stepping out of the way to let me into the house.

"What did I do?" I honestly didn't know the question to the answer or maybe I do and I'm just unable to comprehend it. I step inside and close the door behind me. His parents are almost never home.

Karma, smirking seductively and taking his the rest jacket off and teasingly unbuttons two buttons of his shirt "You aced the test, dummy." 

My face goes beet red, my eyes uncontrollably drifting down to his chest "Oh? I did? What does that mean for me?"

"What it means is get undressed, Nagisa: you aren't walking tomorrow."

"W-what? You can't be implying what I think you are!"

I feel his lips crash against mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth and slithering it against mine. It was a very passionate kiss, one that'll stick with me forever. It feels like an eternity since he's given me a kiss this good. 

I easily melt into the kiss, the touch of his lips against mine too overwhelming to withstand. Just when I start to get comfortable despite the tent that's formed in my pants, I feel my knees giving out...he's actually.

Before I can finish the thought, I fall over onto the ground and cover my mouth "Y-you just..." Was all I manages to mutter as he climbs onto my lap.

"Sit back, Nagisa." He demands gently, fully unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it around my eyes, using it as a makeshift blindfold "We're gonna have a bumpy time today.."

...Is it bad I find this hot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yaawwwnnn* Just woke up, let’s see if the new thing I posted got ny traction- 41 HITS?! 4 KUDOS?! 1 DAY?! 
> 
> Wow um, ok. I wasn’t expecting you people to like these that much. I’ll continue, chapter 1 and 2 were already prepared so...here you go.


	3. Coffee Shop Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop.

~Karma's POV~

"There she is again." Isogai told me, pointing at a familiar bluenette. That woman comes here almost everyday. She orders a medium mocha with sugar. 

I'd like to say exactly everyday but Isogai, Maehara, Rio, and Terasuka all agree on that she never comes in when I'm not here. Rio even said that once she asked that I take her order instead, it makes sense considering every time she comes here she'll always wait in the longer line in this two cashier store if it means seeing me.

The women walks up to the counter, hands in her jean pockets and before she even gets to speak, I interrupt.

"Medium mocha with sugar, got it ma'am." I say, receiving a warm smile in return. The smile quickly turns into an awkward cringe.

"I'm a boy." He corrects me...it took him an entire year to correct me on this?! 

"I-I'm so sorry sir! That's totally my bad, I-"

"It's fine! It happens all the time, not for this long mind you, but happens all the same."

I've never wanted to crawl in a hole and die more in my life time. Not only did I get someone's gender wrong, I got it wrong for a YEAR! I tell Isogai to take the order before I duck into the back room with embarrassment, seeing Terasuka and Rio giggling at me. Great, the one place I thought I could take a moment to be embarrassed now a place to get laughed at.

I walk into the walk in freezer to see....Maehara inside?! What is happening today? Why is Maehara in the freezer. And why does it look like someone is...behind him? I may just be seeing things because of this stupidity.

"Why are you in the freezer, Maehara?" I ask, trying to sound polite despite just how ridiculous and inane this was.

Maehara looks at me and shrugs "You can say that I'm just kinda chillin' in here. Why? Do you need something?"

"Know what, you can enjoy yourself. I'll leave you be." 

I exit the freezer, hearing Maehara whisper something once I've left. I assume he's just making a joke towards me. The other two are still laughing, WHAT IS GOING ON TODAY?!

I cover my face and exit into the back of the building, I'm off work in 10 minutes anyway and Isogai is more than fine without me.

***

Finally, time to clock out. I'm so done with today! It wasn't even all that bad until everyone decided that it was laugh at Karma time! I'll see if I can call in 'sick' tomorrow.

After clocking out, I exit the building to see a certain bluenette waiting for me and looking down. He was wearing a nice and snazzy navy blue sweater and black dress pants. His face was lit like a Christmas tree and his stance was pretty shaky.

"Hello?" I say, grabbing his attention and watching his gaze flutter towards mine. 

Biting his lip and taking a deep breath, he has a very awkward look on his face "W-would you like to go on a date with me?"

"...What?"

***

Crowded park, small undersized bench with two idiots who sit on it. Well, one’s an idiot and the other’s a sucker.

Why did I agree to this date? I'm just gonna end up making a fool of myself to all my coworkers, this is all a prank most likely set up by Terasuka or Rio. They've done this once before. They tried to set me up with Okuda, finished with her apologetically crying.

Looking to my side, I see him facing away from me. Why is he the nervous one here? He asked me out and he’s shuttering and shaking, I’m completely calm. 

“I-I’m sorry for asking you out like this.” Nagisa spoke “I should’ve had a plan or something!”

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t have planned for this either.” I assured him and patted his shoulder, hearing a small squeak from his mouth.

I’ve never really thought of the small signs of him having a crush, it just didn’t make sense to me. I never thought that I’d be a ‘lovable’ person. I know I’m the life of the party, just not the rocker of the bed.

“My place?” He asks, making my face turn a scarlet red.

“Y-yeah. That actually sounds really fun. I just hope that someone as cute as you won’t kill me.” I tease, earning a quiet grunt and a playful shoulder punch.

“Cool. It should only be a few blocks from here, follow me.”

And with that, we make our way to his house. I’ve never once thought a stupid ass cafe job would actually score me somebody to love, especially somebody this cute and charming.

I feel like this relationship is gonna turn out well...

***

~Extra~

Isogai, Maehara, Rio, Terasuka, and I all clank coffee cups. It’s been a few months since Nagisa and I had started dating. I needed some answers now.

 

“Why were you all acting so weird that day? I’m still confused.” I aggressively asked.

“Oh gosh, ok. So Isogai came up with the plan, he explains it.” Rio said.

“Basically, there was a lot of distracting. First, laughing at you was planned because I know you enough to call that you were gonna be embarrassed; I also know when you get embarrassed you go in the freezer to cool down. While you were looking away and at Rio and Terasuka, Nagisa snuck through the back room. When you walked into the freezer, Maehara was easily able to cover Nagisa with just his body. From there you know what happened.” Isogai explained.

Just then, Nagisa walks into the back room with his very cute barista outfit. It showed off his plump backside perfectly, along with his small yet very cute chest.

“Hey everyone!” Nagisa exclaimed with excitement “Whatcha talking about?”

“About how much of an idiot the stupid redhead is here. You seriously thought he was a g-“ Terasuka was unable to finish his sentence before receiving a knee to the stomach and falling. Nagisa had kneed him, just like Karma taught.

Karma and Nagisa high five, watching as everyone else stood in shocked awe. It was a good day for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people are literally insane with the views and likes. Thank you so much for over 100 reads ALREADY!


	4. A Hero...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried

~Nagisa's POV~

Rumors. Rumors spread, hidden truth comes out. Truth around town says there's someone consistently dragging people into alleyways and taking their belongings. Some say that's not a middle schoolers job to do, I say shut up; I'm a professional middle schooler.

I've took it upon myself to hopefully stop the criminal. I'm by his most recent and most common spot to commit his devious deeds; a small diner. Everyone I've asked who's been mugged has told me that he has red hair and sunlight yellow eyes. I've also been told he's rather...attractive, but I won't let that impact my mission.

He'll most likely spot me near the sight and drag me in; it's always convenient to grab who's closest I suppose. Criminals aren't the smartest, action movies as a few past experiences have taught me that.

Just as expected, there he is. He looks like any other person roaming the street, at least any other person who walks around at 11:00 PM. 

He spots me and and does a double check, making sure nobody was watching me. I let him put a hand over my mouth and drag me into the alleyway next to the diner. The first words out of his mouth being "Wow, aren't you the prettiest little thing?"

I'm met by beautiful golden eyes, almost mesmerizing with the color and the glimmer of the small moonlight shining in- what am I thinking?! Mission! Mission!

"I almost feel bad for mugging you. You're way too hot to ever wanna mug..." The man says, trailing the hand not covering my mouth down my side "Not to mention your gorgeous hair."

His words were starting to get to me already, and I barely even know him. I grab his hand finally and pull it off my face "Get off of me! You scum of the Earth, good for nothing criminal!"

"Hey, now that's no way to talk to someone who just wanted to compliment you." 

He moved the other hand down my side now, gently rubbing up and down "It's a shame really. I've always adored you, Nagisa Shiota. To think you're out here trying to kill me saddens me."

Before I can even ask how he knows my name, he crashes his lips into mine and starts a passionate kiss, and by passionate I mean me trying to escape while he puts all effort into kissing me. 

I hate to say, but I got really into the kiss, not only do I feel myself start to kiss him; my tongue, almost by itself, slips into his mouth. Slight noises leave his mouth when I overpower his kissing with my own.

After about a minute I pull off and see his legs weaken and give out, making him fall to the pavement. 

"W-wow...I didn't expect that. You're good at this, Nagisa." He flirted

"Stop talking to me like we know each other! I'm still taking you-"

He kisses me AGAIN but only for a moment, probably just to shut me up. He pulls off and smirks at me "Except you do know me. You know me well, it's surprising that you don't remember me."

"I-I know you?"

"I know it's night and all but..." He looks at me, looking very happy "It's your first-year buddy Karma Akabane."

My face went paler than I'd like to admit; HOW THE HELL DIDN'T I RECOGNIZE HIM?! It's so hard to actually miss him, he's the most recognizable person. Not many people have actually red hair with golden eyes...I'm stupid.

"M-my...god. It's you! Why did you become a criminal?!"

"Criminal? No way. I seduce people into giving me their shit."

"Karma, that's still harassment."

"Well look at you!" He said, trying to avoid my previous comment "You're a 'well known' vigilante now, how the hell did this happen?"

"I've been training in our classroom, and I've always wanted to become a hero anyway!"

"You're a middle schooler!"

"I'M A PROFESSIONAL, GODDAMNIT!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is bad. I’m sorry, I tried to make it cool.
> 
> If anyone wants to make this story full length, be my guest XD


End file.
